Marcus Grey
Background Marcus Benning was a young struggling computer programmer student at the Berkley university, his grades were ok, but not much better than the average student in the program. Maybe he should have spent a little more time on his home work than in the gym, or the local bars trying hard to impress the local girls. Marcus did however have one thing going for him, his study group. He somehow managed to charm one of the girls to have him join this group of great minds, and the final project gave them all very good grades; Marcus just rode along and managed to graduate as a result of their good work. Out of school and with the reputation of being good at their field, the entire study group was offered work at Global Tech's local branch lab, studying nanotech. They where all eager to get some real work done, and joined the company's training camp located in Montana. Little did they know that they had ended up in one of Iteration X's De-Chiper camps, to ready their new employers for a long glorious life among the Technocrats. Suddenly Marcus found himself in a position where he could not ride along and harvest the fruit of others' work, and eventually he failed the tests and turned into a mind-whipped puppet. Now Iteration X had another body for their cyborg constructs, and thus the former Marcus Benning, computer programmer, turned into Marcus Grey, Iteration X cyborg X-22, specialty in combat infil-, and exfiltrations. In the following years, as Marcus' friends all became great Enlightens within Iteration X, they all forgot about him, and he certainly forgot all about them. Marcus' life in the Union training camps was no walk in the park. Countless times he had to go back to the operating table to have his cyber reconfigured or repaired. Dozens of times the scientists figured out he didn't need this thing, or that thing; he needed this more, all a part of the process of figuring out what Marcus was going to serve the Union as. Marcus also took a lot of crash courses, in flying, driving and the like, to make him able to know just the basics should a mission one day take him there. But most of his skills have been sleep programming, and hour after hour in the training field. After a few years on another secret training camp in Montana for Iteration X borgs, he was ready for active duty for the Union, and shipped out to the LATMA branch department. After years of loyal service in the LATMA stronghold, Marcus finally got to shine a little, when on a mission to a dark sector, and under heavy fire, showed signs of being Enlightened. Once back in the stronghold, he was put through new testing, and it showed that years of working with true science had woken Markus's mind. And thus began a brand new chapter in Agent Grey's life... Recent History Personality Stone cold and very expressionless behavior. But capable of highly intelligent conversations. Marcus does however lighten up after some time. RP Hooks Rumors RP Prefs & Disclaimer Category:Character Category:Character/Mage Category:Character/Male Category:Active PC Category:Iteration X Category:Faction/Technocracy